Solo eso
by Dosis Perfecta
Summary: Solo eso eramos... Solo momementos en los que el tiempo parece detenerse cuando estoy con el... Solo eso...
1. Chapter 1

**Solo eso.**

**Sasusaku.**

**Aclaro los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historias es mía y agradecería no copiaran.**

**Disfruten y comenten.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amigos, solo eso eran, él y ella, el; Un chico con un atractivo capaz de mojar las bragas de cualquier mujer, alto, inteligente, mujeriego, egocéntrico, orgulloso, cínico, arrogante, pero muy valioso, de cabellos azabaches rebeldes, de ojos negros, profundos, que no tienen expresión, pero son capaces de decirte muchas cosas, facciones finas, serias, masculinas, rico, hijo del Financiero, empresario, y dueño de cientos de instalaciones, más pagado en el mundo, el chico más popular del instituto más prestigioso de Japon, aunque solo está en 2do grado de preparatoria… y su mejor amigo. Ella una chica de mediana estatura, de cabellos rosas, largos, sedosos, hermosos, aunque siempre ocultos con algún tipo de gorra, ojos jade encantadores, pero cubiertos por lentes innecesarios, cuerpo esbelto y bien formado oculto bajo ropa holgada de hombre, y atributos, especialmente grandes, vendados, hija del Fabricador y exportador de autos más famoso y vendido del mundo… y su mejor amiga.

Mi nombre Sakura Haruno, 16 años, estudio en el Instituto de Kanoha, el más prestigioso de Japón, no soy la típica chica, la bonita y delicada, con un novio popular ni nada por el estilo, a decir verdad siempre paso como hombre, y mis amigos son justamente hombres, pero el en especial es el más cercano a mi, nos hicimos amigos desde los 5 años, puesto que se mudó a lado de mi "Humilde Casa", fue la primer persona en notar que era mujer. Nunca se muestra delicado y sumiso conmigo, parece estar con otro más de sus amigos, anqué el sentimiento de amistad no es algo compartido, siempre eh estado enamorada de el, pero bueno él es un tipo de Dios Griego, muy popular entre las chicas, por lo que la posibilidad de que se fije esta 1-1000, prefiero seguir siendo solo su amiga, seguir estando con ese chico rebelde, educado, inteligente, solidario, el que te apoya cuando estas mal, el que nunca te deja cuando estas en problemas, me conformo con ser solo eso…

Hola mi nombre Sasuke Uchiha, 17 años, mi mejor amigo Naruto Usumaki, y la mujer mas cercana a mi que no sea de mi familia Sakura Haruno, mi mejor amigo, ella es como un hombre, tenemos muchas cosas en común pero es muy fea, es como mi mejor amigo pero nada más, además puedo tener a cualquier mujer. Estudio en el Instituto de Kanoha, una de las instituciones de mi padre Fugaku Uchiha, de hecho hoy es el baile de fin de curso de 2do grado, y mi padre me obligo a ir:

"_Sasuke, asegúrate de ir impecable, te tienes que ver como un digno Uchiha, como Itachi, y asegúrate de llevar un acompañante presentable que vendrán conocidos míos… Ah y ni se te ocurra estar con esa marimacho de amiga que tienes o pobre de ti" _esas fueron sus palabras, la verdad puedo llevar a cualquiera del instituto pero maldición que hoy no estoy para aguantar a una zorra colgada a mi, con los malditos consejos y no se diga comparaciones de mi padre tengo.

En uno de los lugares más ricos de Japón, como a las 7 de la tarde, estaba un pelinegro con un Ferrari negro, traspasando la cerca de la mansión Haruno, Saluda a la mujer encargada de abrirle la cerca y como siempre ella derrite.

Estaciona el auto y toca el timbre de la mansión que vibra, debido a las ondas de sonido producidas por la loca de su amiga, que toca canciones de Rock en su nuevo equipo de sonido.

-Con un carajo deja de tocar Sasuke- Dice una la hija primogénita del señor Haruno.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor cerezo – Hablo serio pasando a la caza y sentándose en el sillón más cercano.

-No- Respondió rotundamente la Haruno

-¿Qué? Joder Sakura todavía no te eh dicho nada- Respondió irritado mirándola

-Me llamaste cerezo- El pelinegro la miro inocente- Y eso solo implica problemas para mí con mi padre.

-Oh vamos, será el último- Pidió

La chica soltó un suspiro mientras le bajaba al equipo de sonido- ¿Y que será esta vez? Viajar a las Vegas, hacernos otro tatuaje, quemar el auto de tu padre… ¡Oh ya se! Conseguirte a alguna zorra decente para que este contigo hoy en el baile, al que por cierto ya deberías estar presente- Hablo mientras le daba un vaso de alcohol

-Hmp- Dijo mirándola serio- Quiero que vallas tú al baile- Dijo mirando a la chica que se atragantaba con la bebida que tenía.

-¿Pero qué coño te fumaste Sasuke? Sabes que tu padre me detesta, y… Lo haces para joderlo ¿No?- Pregunto mirándolo asentir.

- Bien solo por ver la cara colérica de tu padre- Dijo sonriendo.

El pelinegro sonrió y se levantó – Pues vámonos – Dijo

-No- Tengo otras cosas que hacer- Informo- yo te busco pero mejor ya vete- Dijo casi echándolo

- ¿Cosas? – Pregunto ya afuera – Por favor Sakura vámonos ya – Dijo irritado.

-Si te parce Sasuke si no vete con alguna zorra que se cuelgue a tu brazo y te diga "Sasukito" o que le diga a tu padre " Querido suegro no soy la novia perfecta para Sasukito"- burlo

-No te demores Sakura- Dijo para después arrancarse. No tenia prisa pero ansiaba ver la cara de su padre cuando vea a "La marimacho" de su amiga.

Instituto de Kanoha. Jardín. 8:45 pm

La música sonaba a buen volumen, apenas servían la cena y poca gente estaba de pie. Todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas mesas disfrutando de su baile de fin de curso

-Sasuke, te dije que trajeras un acompañante, tienes que lucir como alguien maduro para esas personas- Dijo señalando la mesa- Ellos son tu futuro en la universidad- Reprocho enojado el conocido como Fugaku Uchiha, vestido de traje, con el cabello y ojos negros característicos de los Uchiha

-Amor déjalo ya- Dijo Mikoto, una mujer de buena edad aunque muy conservada, de piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros, con un vestido azul marino largo.

-Tranquila mamá, padre, vendrá Sakura- Contesto con seriedad.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto tomándolo del brazo con brusquedad

-Padre- Interrumpió Itachi Uchiha primogénito, alto, guapo, con ojeras marcadas pero con el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja, y ojos negros característicos vestido de traje.

Ignorando totalmente a su hijo mayor – Esa marimacho es una rebelde, te he dicho que no te juntes con ella, no tiene clase, sin un buen apellido, modales, es alguien mediocre y – Interrumpido

-Perdone Fugaku-san- Hablo Una mujer ganándose la atención de la familia Uchiha- Buenas noches a todos.

El Uchiha menor se quedó de piedra cuando vio a su mejor amigo, o amiga así, era una mujer hermosa, su cabello rosa, con pequeños pero bien marcados chinos, cayendo en cascada por su espalda hasta llegar a sus atributos bajos, en la parte de enfrente un pequeño flequillo, sus ojos jade, grandes, resaltados por un maquillaje negro bien elaborado, su piel blanca, sus labios con un rosa un poco fuerte pero sin exagerar, una delantera un tanto grande pero exquisita, un vestido negro brilloso, largo, llegando a tus talones, abierto de la cadena para abajo del lado derecho, dejando ver su parte de su pierna ,acentuando su figura bien formado y más sus atributos, unos tacones altos igualmente negros, y por ultimo ese olor a cerezos tan embriagador… jamás la había visto así.

-Si a usted lo molesta tanto que este en este baile me retiro- Dijo acercándose más hacia la familia, notando las reacciones de todos.

Los hermanos Uchiha se percataron de las miradas de lujuriosas de los hombres eh incluso pudieron adivinar los pensamientos de algunas mujeres que por donde le buscaran terminaban en la palabra Hospital.

-Pero quisiera que me explicara el porqué de llamarme mediocre, marimacho, sin clase, sin modales, rebelde y sin un apellido- Dijo con tono frio haciendo sonreír al Uchiha menor al ver la cara de su padre- Por si no lo sabe soy hija de Souta Haruno, si estoy becada aquí es porque jamás me eh valido de alguien como mi padre para entrar a una prestigiosa escuela, se comportarme e sociedad, y se actuar como y cuando es debido, su hijo es el 1er lugar en inteligencia de aquí y yo soy el segundo porque me falta 1 punto, si me visto como hombre es porque no me gusta las miradas como las de esa bola de idiotas, que le puedo asegurar están viendo todo menos mi rostro, lo de rebelde se lo acepto pero jamás eh fallado en mis obligaciones y por ultimo Sasuke y yo hemos estado juntos desde los 5 años, el día que yo me aleje de el será porque él me lo pida ¿Alguna otra cosa que desee decirme?- Pregunto sin expresión alguna

-Parece que no- Dijo el Uchiha menor sonriendo de medio lado y tomando de la cintura a aquella mujer tan erótica que tuvo por años para el – Ahora vengo mamá tengo algo que hacer con Sakura.


	2. Pasado

**Gracias por leer.**

**Si les gusta comentarlo y recomendarlo por ahí que siempre es buena cosa**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Parece que no- Dijo el Uchiha menor sonriendo de medio lado y tomando de la cintura a aquella mujer tan erótica que tuvo por años para el – Ahora vengo mamá tengo algo que hacer con Sakura.

**-**Después de todo eres otra zorra- Susurro con enojo Fugaku.

-Fugaku- Reprocho Mikoto.

Sakura se paró en seco y dio media vuelta hasta quedar frente a el , interponiéndose entre la mirada furiosa de Sasuke para su padre.

-Creme viejo que si no te doy un uen golpe es solo por que aquí hay peronas que pueden brindarle un buen futuro a Sasuke y no quiero molestarlo a el… pero para que te quede claro la muestra de "cariño" mas cercana entre el y yo es un buen golpe… sigo siendo virgen viejo … y si soy una zorra es mi problema, no el tuyo- Dijo para darse media vuelta y emprender de nuevo el camino con su mejor amigo tomándola de la cintura- Permiso Mikoto-san Itachi-san.

-Me agrada esa chica- Dijo Mikoto mirando a la pareja que se perdía entre las mesas

-A mi también- Apoyo su hijo.

Pasaron de entre las mesas, ella perdida en sus pensamientos, y el molesto ante las miradas que le daban los hombres a la peli rosa.

-Joven Uchiha- Llamo un hombre embelesado con la peli rosa- Me permitiría tomarle una foto a usted y a su hermosa novia- Pregunto ahora mirándolo a el

-¿Novia?- Yo – La interrumpió

-Por supuesto, mientras dejes de mirarla como idiota- Dijo con enojo pero serio de igual manera

La peli rosa lo miro y sintió como la atraía hacia él, agarrándola de la cintura quedando de perfil los dos, cerca, muy cerca, provocando un sonrojo.

-Perdone joven- Dijo y se retiró, dejándolos solos en una parte del jardín alejada del baile

- No debiste decir que era tu novia Sasuke- Dijo separándose de el rápidamente

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto acercándose a la mujer

La peli rosa detuvo su andar poniendo una mano.

-No me trates así- Dijo casi en un susurro pero que el pelinegro logro oír – Sasuke yo no soy otra de tus zorras, no porque cambié mi aspecto voy ase otra más, así que deja de tratarme como ora de tus conquistas, y hazlo como siempre… como otro más de tus amigos- Termino de decir dándose la vuelta para empezar a andar pero fue detenida por un brazo, por impulso cerro los ojos y lo que alcanzo a ver fue esos dos pozos que parecía que la perforaban cada vez que la miraban.

El al oírla se quedó con miedo en su corazón, miedo de perderla, miedo de que el brillo que tenían sus ojos cada vez que lo observaban, se fuera, como lo hizo cuando le dedico esas palabras, que ella se fuera de su lado, que ella no quisiera estar con él.

Había estado enamorado de ella casi desde que sus ojos se encontraron con ese jade, desde que olio su aroma a cerezos, desde que lo calmaron cuando sus ojos no dejaban de sacar lagrimas por la noticia de que su madre y su hermano tal vez murieran, desde que le dio aquel abrazo, desde aquella vez que se colgó a él cuándo los celos de las chicas del instituto, desde que se culpo por el incendio en aquel salón evitando que lo mandaran a el extranjero, desde que pasaba las tardes con el en detención sin ninguna necesidad, pero… ella era diferente, ella era especial, no era de las chicas que se derretían con tan solo una mirada, no era de las chicas que aguantaban sus groserías, no era de las que se desvestían con tan solo pedírselo.

Sintió miedo de perderla y por puro impulso la beso, la quería, anqué no se lo demostrara, la amaba, amaba su forma de ser, de pensar, de sentir; quiso saborearla, quiso que ella sintiera lo que el sentía, esa era cualidad de los dos, solo una mirada bastaba para saber cómo se sentían, que es lo que pensaban, y se sintió a explotar cuando ella por fin le correspondió, dejando de forcejear.

La sujeto firme de la cintura, y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió sus manos posarse en su cabello y jugar con el, en lo personal no le gustaba que las chicas hicieran eso, lo irritaba, pero ella…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les guste, la verdad escribí de rápido pues tengo una situación algo fuerte con mi familia**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios.**

**CardCaptorUchiha****: Prometo que te are el mejor lemmon que pueda el próximo capítulo, disculpa, pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Agradecería y esperaras onegai**

**Guest: Lamento que no te pareciera el físico de Sakura, ****gomen nasai onegai, quería dedicarte algo para compensarte, asi que si serias amable de esperar un tiempo.**

**Bendiciones, disculpas y gracias a todos.**


	3. Cerezo

**Hola a todos, les pido disculpas pues el capítulo que había subido antes, no se publicó correctamente.**

**Les dejo aquí el capítulo y espero les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La sujeto firme de la cintura, y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió sus manos posarse en su cabello y jugar con él, en lo personal no le gustaba que las chicas hicieran eso, lo irritaba, pero ella…

Sintió la necesidad de apegarla más a él, y así lo hizo, la apego a él y profundizo el beso.

-La fierecita no pasaba de un golpe ¿No?-Dijo burlona una tercera voz masculina.

El enojo del Uchiha lo demostró con la mirada más fría que pudo haberle mandado a su hermano - ¿Qué quieres Itachi?-

-Los representantes de los equipos y los directores te están esperando- Dijo – Papá quiere habla con ella así que tu vete con ellos y yo llevo donde papá- Dijo con porte frio característico del apellido Uchiha.

Itachi, observo como ellos se miraron, pidiendo permiso, autoritarios enojados y resignados. Su hermano menor camino hacia el - Cuidado con lo que haces Itachi- Dijo y se fue por el camino donde venía.

-Vamos- Dijo la peli rosa caminando hacia el peli negro, este la iba a tomar de la cintura pero- No te tomes tanta confianza Itachi- Dijo fría.

El pelinegro empezaba a creer que tanto tiempo con Sasuke se le había pegado aquel carácter frio, ya no hablaba de manera dulce.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿y bien?- Pregunto la ojijade estando ya en la oficina del director Uchiha de aquel instituto, estando solo separados por un refinado escritorio, recibiendo la mirada furiosa de Fugaku Uchiha.

-Aléjate de mi hijo- Dijo furioso.

-Olvídate de eso- Dijo manteniendo la frialdad. En este momento agradeció que el Uchiha le haiga enseñado a mantener su cuerpo pacífico y su mirada fría al igual que hacer imponente su voz.

Al Uchiha le enfureció de sobre manera esa acción, la familia Uchiha se caracterizaba por su seriedad casi en todos sus miembros pero hasta el mismo e Itachi se mostraban más expresivos que Sasuke, por eso se molestaba cada vez que hablaba con su segundo hijo, y ella pareciera ser la copia de su hijo en versión mujer.

-¿Cuánto quieres? Te doy lo que quieras, ya has llegado bastante lejos mira que inventar ser la hija de Souta- Burlo- Él nunca ha hablado de una hija y mi hijo te registro como una Uchiha aquí, además solo eres otra zorra que busca a Sas- Se vio interrumpido por un fuerte dolor en su mejilla. Lo saco de sus casillas. La abofeteo.

Ella cayó al suelo, el golpe que ella le dio se lo dio con todas sus fuerzas, estaba harta, mediocre, marimacho, altanera, rebelde, escoria, eso y más muchas humillaciones soporto en silencio por el hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Ahí es donde debes estar- Dio acercándose a ella, seguía seria, la tomo de la nuca y ella lo pateo en las piernas provocando que el rasguñara su cuello dejando algunas marcas.

Salió corriendo de ahí mientras escuchaba a Fugaku gritar maldiciones hacia ella, Itachi no sabía lo que era su padre, y ella no sería quien le abriera los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tio, a mí me parece que eres demasiado joven para asumir un puesto importante como el que te ofrecemos- hablo un hombre de edad avanzada con acento español.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-Apoyo una ojimiel

-Asi que lo sentimos- Hablo una pelinegra argentina

-Pero no creemos que…-Hablo una persona de Hong Kong

-Tu bueno …-Dijo un rubio.

La familia Uchiha frunció el ceño y en persona alegar con las 5 personas que estaban frente a ellas.

-¡Eh chavala mía!- Hablo fuerte el de acento español mientras los Uchiha lo miraban curioso al levantarse.

Un joven como de 22 años alto rubio y de ojos verdes, simplemente guapo, proveniente de New York. Sonrió felizmente mientras susurraba algo que solo el Uchiha menor comprendió "cerezo", se dio vuelta y la vio caminar felizmente entre la gente para poder llegar a la mesa. Se levantó al igual que las otras 2 mujeres argentinas y el último hombre de Hong Kong. Todos le sonrieron y el resto de la familia se dio la vuelta.

Estaba feliz, las personas que estaban en la mesa ya las conoció, eran amistades de su padre y una en particular siempre la llevaba de viaje en vacaciones que se veía obligada a viajar con su padre, llevo y abrazo al español –Kakashi- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba, para después abrazar a las dos mujeres- Tsunade, Shizune me da gusto verlas- Se separó de ellas y siguió sonriendo a pesar de las miradas confusas – Yamato- Lo abrazo y sintió que alguien la abrazo por la cintura –Dominic- Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo.

El peli azabache solo mando una mirada gélida a todos escalofriante, menos para el de cabellos plata llamado Kakashi.

-No esperamos verte por aquí- Dijo Tsunade, una mujer hermosa de ojos miel.

-Bueno yo estudio aquí- Respondió la peli rosa terminando el abrazo

-Entonces chavala dime ¿Qué piensas de el en el ámbito laboral?- Dijo interesado

El Uchiha cabeza de la familia iba a protestar pero ellos eran personas de suma importancia.

-El es una persona completamente capaz, responsable, eficaz, confiable e inteligente- Dijo

-Meterías las manos al fuego por el dijo Shizune

-Sin dudarlo- Respondió Sakura con total seguridad

Todos sonrieron y se retiraron sin ninguna palabra dejando solo a Kakashi y Dominic con la familia

-Bueno Sasuke tienes las puertas abiertas con todos, si ella confía en ti cuentas con cualquiera de nosotros- Dijo feliz haciendo sonreír a la familia que pensaba que se le iban 5 oportunidades para el futuro de su hijo y hermano- Chavala te espero el próximo Martes en mi casa junto con Dominic- Termino para irse.

Dominic le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro algo al oído a la peli rosa que la hizo sonreír.

El peli azabache estaba creando todo un escenario sanguinario en su mente con el como protagonista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias y bendiciones.**


	4. Eres un idiota

**Perdonen la demora es solo que eh tenido algunos problemas.**

**Espero y les agrade.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dominic le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro algo al oído a la peli rosa que la hizo sonreír.

El peli azabache estaba creando todo un escenario sanguinario en su mente con el como protagonista.

Fugaku se levantó furioso de su asiento y tomo bruscamente el brazo de la peli rosa -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Pregunto apretando aún más su agarre. La peli rosa hizo una mueca de dolor pero no dijo nada.

El de cabello azabache tomo con mucha fuerza el brazo de Fugaku – Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño – Hablo molesto, y por un momento los presentes observando jurarían que sus ojos adquirían un tono rojizo.

Ante tal escena su esposa lo agarro por detrás y con voz angustiada – Fugaku – Llamo siendo ignorada por este – Vamos Fugaku suéltala- Dijo molesta.

El patriarca Uchiha frunció el ceño notablemente – Valla parece que esta chiquilla te importa mucho Sasuke – Hablo con veneno en la voz. Mikoto e Itachi se callaron al escuchar eso .

-Papá- Llamó igualmente ignorado su primogénito.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de decir que la amaba, que la quería y que jamás dejaría que el u otra persona le hiciera daño a ella, sin embargo el orgullo Uchiha es grande- No me interesa- Dijo frio- Suéltala de una buena vez Fugaku- Dijo mirándolo fijamente notando como este aflojaba su agarre y sonreía al estilo Uchiha.

La peli rosa en cuanto aflojo su agarre trato de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, aquellas palabras dichas por el Uchiha le calaron en lo mas profundo de su ser. Jamás le había dicho que la quería, o apreciaba si quiera, pero el hecho de que Uchiha Sasuke te tenga confianza o diga mas de tres palabras aparte de mu monosílabo era mucho para alguien como el, y aunque nunca le había dicho algo por el estilo la frase "No me importa" significaba mucho- Disculpen- Le dijo viendo a la familia, notando la mirada de los Uchiha en especial en su mejilla probablemente ya se marcaba la bofetada que había recibido.

-Saku- Trato de decir Mikoto acercándose a ella para tocar su mejilla siendo interrumpida por la misma.

La oji jade detuvo la mano de la mujer – Me retiro- Y salió lo más pronto posible de ahí evitando hacer un escándalo.

-Sakura- Llamo el hijo menor Uchiha mientras trataba de ir por ella siendo detenido por su hermano.

-Eres un completo estúpido Sasuke- Dijo apretando su agarre contra su hermano menor.

El ojinegro hizo una mueca entre molestia e impaciencia - ¿y ahora que?- Pregunto mirando el cabello rosa que desaparecía entre las personas bajo las atentas miradas de hombres.

-¿Sabes Sasuke?- Pregunto mirándolo fijamente – Cuando tienes a alguien valioso para ti, como una mujer, el orgullo Uchiha simplemente te tiene que importar una mierda, por que algún día vas a perder a esa persona por tu estúpida necedad- Hablo soltándolo para dar media vuelta y tratar de controlar la pelea entre sus padres.

El Uchiha se quedó pensativo, la había cagado. Salió corriendo a buscar su auto para ir a casa de la peli rosa. Salió del instituto pero para su mala suerte, trafico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué hizo que?- Pregunto un hombre rubio, aplicando más fuerza en el brazo que tenía con una peli rosa en medio de una habitación inundada de sollozos provenientes de unos ojos jade.

Sakura había llegado llorando a su casa y después de haberle contado todo a su otro mejor amigo, una persona que sabía todo sobre ella… Naruto. Un joven alto, rubio y de ojos azules, guapo cabe decir, con tres líneas características en los costados de sus mejillas. Lo había llamado en el camino a su casa, y lo más raro es que también es el mejor amigo se Sasuke.

A el ojiazul le hervía la sangre, sabía que su amigo era un hijo de puta, siempre lo había sido, pero no con ella. Se separó de ella al escuchar sonar el timbre de la casa.

-Espera aquí Saku- Dijo suavemente el rubio, saliendo de aquella habitación después de un leve asentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin había llegado a la casa de la peli rosa, y estaba sumamente irritado.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- Dijo un rubio empujando desde los hombros a un peli azabache.

-¿Dobe?-Dijo aun conmocionado, para después sentir su sangre hervir - ¿tu qué haces aquí?- Dijo no molestándose en disimular su molestia.

-Jamás me lo espere Sasuke- Hablo con decepción apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?- Pregunto de nuevo acercándose a el.

-Eso no te importa- Interrumpió una voz femenina parándose frente a su rubio amigo.

-Sakura-chan- Hablo Naruto suavizando su voz y relajando sus tensos músculos- Ve adentro- Pidió, en este momento solo quería cargarse a el hijo de puta de su amigo.

-¿Qué diablos hace Naruto aquí?- Preguntó furioso, y es que la peli rosa, estaba despeinada, con una pequeña bata que cubría solo lo necesario para dejar la imaginación trabajar de color negra, y su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa, y lo peor es que eso hacía que quisiera moler a golpes a una de las pocas personas que aunque no lo diga, aprecia.

-Sasuke- Dijo soltando un suspiro pesado- Si Naruto está aquí no te importa, lo que haga con él no es de tu incumbencia-lo miro a los ojos-tengo otros amigos, tengo otra vida que no se centra en ti- finalizó.

La tomo del brazo con algo de fuerza- Tu y yo vamos a hablar Sakura- Dijo aferrando su agarre.

-Suéltala Sasuke- Dijo Naruto mirándolo amenazante.

La peli rosa se soltó de su agarre forcejeando un poco- Basta ya Sasuke, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Hablo dándose la vuelta junto con Naruto.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-Dijo irónico- Como revolcarte con el idiota de Naruto- Sugirió con veneno en la voz haciendo que sus dos amigos se detuvieran en seco, y sobretodo haciendo que los ojos jade perdieran su brillo y se llenaran de incontenibles lágrimas- Oh quizá también con el rubio de ojos verdes ese- Hablo- Dime tu- Termino

La peli rosa se volteo a verlo, y se puso frente a él-¿Qué mierda tratas de decir?- Dijo tratando de evitar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Que eres un zorra que después de hacerse la víctima se vino a follar a- Fue interrumpido por un fuerte ardor en su mejilla. Giro su cabeza para verla, verla con los ojos derramando lágrimas, con la mano en alto, prueba del acto que acababa de hacer, y con furia marcada en sus facciones.

-Eres un maldito idiota Sasuke- Bajo la cabeza- Yo…tengo una maldita vida en la cual no eres el centro de ella, te lo digo por si no lo sabias- Lo miro- Yo, idiota, si me hubiera querido acostar con Naruto ya lo habría hecho, pero es mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano, y a diferencia de ti sabe todo de mí, me conoce mejor que mi propio padre- Derramo más lágrimas.

-Sakura-chan- Llamo Naruto acercándose a ella.

-Dominic- Hablo la peli rosa- Es la persona encargada de cuidarme en todos los viajes que hago con mi padre, me conoce desde que nací- Suspiro-Y si llame a Naruto fue porque, ¿qué crees?, yo tengo problemas, y siempre, el que está conmigo es Naruto- Hablo- Ahora no me vuelvas a insultar y lárgate de mi casa.

Sasuke se sentía estúpido, estaba irritado, era verdad, aunque la conocía desde que tenía 5, no sabía nada de ella, y lo poco que sabía , ciertamente era por Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bendiciones a todos.**


End file.
